


Calvin and Hobbes Peer Into the Depths

by Elijah_Partridge



Series: Comic Strips in Words [3]
Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Comic strip, Comic strip in words, Cthulhu Mythos, Cult of Cthulhu, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things can’t be un-imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calvin and Hobbes Peer Into the Depths

Strip 1

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes are making another snowman. their packing the snow real tight so it can last as far into spring as snowmen can.

* * *

 

Calvin looks into the bag they have and notices there are two pieces of coal, enough for the eyes, and a bunch of carrots. He decides that instead of taking the carrots back and get in trouble with his mom, he’ll just make the last snowman with a bunch of carrots for the mouth.

* * *

 

Calvin looks at the snowman an start’s saying “I guess this is what is desired of...”  
“What are you talking about?” asks Hobbes.  
“I didn’t say anything”, says Calvin, looking at the white snow.  
“let’s go inside” says Hobbes, pulling Calvin along.

* * *

 

 

Strip 2

* * *

 

Calvin and Hobbes sled down a hill, narrowly avoiding bushes and trees. They slowly come to a stop at the base of a snowman.

* * *

 

They look up and see a snowman with a bunch of carrots for it’s mouth.  
“Did you built this without me?” asks Hobbes.  
“Musta been someone else, weird,” says Calvin

* * *

 

As they pull the sled out from the bottom of the snowman, Calvin notices it is wrecked.  
“I coulda sworn we didn’t hit it that hard” says Calvin.  
Looking smug with his paws on his hips Hobbes says “we’re real speed demons.”

* * *

  
Calvin looks at the snowman confusingly, he notices the black coal eyes, they are particularly dark. He gazes into them, and feels like he’s swimming.  
“Hey buddy are you okay?” Hobbes asks, “how’d you get a bloody nose?”  
Hobbes reaches out to catch Calvin before turning back into a stuffed tiger.

* * *

 

 

Strip 3

* * *

Calvin is laying in bed, his mom is feeling his head.  
“You must have hit your head pretty good to get a nose bleed that bad,” she says, “I want you to stay in bed until you feel better.”

* * *

 

His mom is leaving the room, she looks back at Calvin sipping hot chocolate and cuddly with his stuffed tiger.

* * *

 

“Come on I’m bored lets do something!” Hobbes says, pulling Calvin out of the bed. “I know, let’s dust off that old time machine in your closet!”

* * *

 

Calvin and Hobbes pull a cardboard box out of the closet. It is covered with drawn rivets and control buttons.  
They hop inside.

* * *

 

The intrepid time travellers look out of the window of their gleaming steel time machine.  
“Let’s go see some dinosaurs!” Calvin exclaims, “maybe we’ll see a T-Rex.”  
Hobbes, putting his goggles on with his nose in the air says, “T-Rex’s are okay, but a gentleman prefers a Raptor.”  
“Alright, let’s go see both,” Calvin say’s pulling his goggles down, “but I still like the T-Rex.”  
They pull the lever with the big red ball at the top all the way down, and the time machine disappears.

* * *

 

“I think we went back to far,” says Hobbes gazing out of the window.  
“... yeah ... I guess,” says Calvin. He stares blankly across a vast windswept desert, and at the massive pyramids in the distance. What kind of things could have made those he wonders. He notices the strange geometry of the pyramids is making his head hurt and his stomach churn.

* * *

 

 

Panel 4

* * *

  
Dad is standing the driveway staring at his car. It is surrounded by snowmen with too many carrots sticking down where their mouths should be. One is on the hood of the car his twig-arms raised as if banging on the roof. A snowman is on either side, their twig-arms grasping at the door handles. a few more seem to be watching.  
“CAAALLLVVVIIINN!” Yells dad.  
Where’d that kid get all this snow from he asks himself.

* * *

 

 

Strip 5

* * *

 

Calvin is in his room cutting arm and head holes into a paper grocery bag. He pulls it over his head, grabs a similarly dressed Hobbes and walks out of his room.

* * *

 

Mom looks at Calvin walk into the room holding his stuffed animal. They are both wearing paper bags for some reason. She notices he’s holding a carving knife. “CALVIN GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW,” she hollers as she chases Calvin into the kitchen.

* * *

 

“Calvin why are all these snowmen in my kitchen?” Mom demands. “Dear you’d better come in here,” she shouts to Dad.

* * *

 

Dad enters the kitchen and sees Calvin in a black robe holding a sinister looking wavy blade. “Is that a tiger,” he asks staring at the Hobbes standing behind Calvin, oddly, also wearing robes.  
He notices Mom on the floor looking horrified, he follows her stare and sees them. Things in black robes, with slimy tentacles coming out from the darkness of their hoods.  
With a rush the cthonic priests scoop up Mom and Dad.

* * *

 

 

Strip 6

* * *

 

Calvin is standing over the bloody bodies of his parents, they are tied to a stone tablet that is where the kitchen table used to be. He is holding the fatal instrument in his hands, it is still dripping.

* * *

 

The priests begin to chant in an language no mortal mouth could speak. Calvin slowly starts to understand what they are saying, and realizes somehow he is saying it too.  
Hobbes looks around, scared, “I don’t like this game anymore, why are we playing this?”  
Calvin doesn’t notice, he is too busy trying to raise the dead but dreaming.

* * *

 

Hobbes is getting so worried that his claws are tingling. Did he always have claws he wonders? He must have, tigers have claws. He can smell the putrid strangeness of the beings here, he grinds his teeth at them. His stomach rumbles, he can smell something warm and small and tasty too.  
“This is getting too real, I really think we should go,” he tries to say to Calvin.

* * *

 

Calvin hears a growl beside him, it brings him out of his daze. He looks beside him to see a tiger pounce!  
Hobbes rips into Calvin’s neck, holding on until the life is drained out. He rips and tears into his meal.  
He can feel the rising of something ancient and terrifying. At least Calvin didn’t have to be here for this he thinks, and rips another chunk.

* * *

 


End file.
